


Homiesexual Group Chat

by Saltesson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Ibuki has ADHD, M/M, Mutual Pining, Probably ooc, Self-Hatred, Sonia is a lesbian disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltesson/pseuds/Saltesson
Summary: TetrisLover69: I got distracted playing a gameRadio Star: Ooooo what were you playingTetrisLover69: Cool math gamesRadio Star: Oh I love cool math!Girl In Red: I remember playing it when I was youngerCereal Killer: What’s cool math?Thicc: YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT COOL MATH IS?!?(Basically a chaotic group chat with the SDR2 characters)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 27
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuichi: Thicc  
> Mikan: Cute Nurse  
> Sonia: Cereal killer  
> Nagito: Needs therapy  
> Hajime: OJ_Simp  
> Akane: Buff Bean  
> Peko: Mysterious type  
> Ibuki: Radio Star  
> Mahiru: Girl In Red  
> Gundham: Hamster man  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss baby  
> Nekomaru: Neko~maru  
> Teruteru: Ratatouille  
> Chiaki:TetrisLover69  
> Hiyoko: Gummy Bear  
> Imposter: Anonymous

**Radio Star** added 15 people to the Group Chat

**Radio Star** changed 15 names

**Radio Star** changed the Group chat name to _Homiesexuals_

**Girl In Red:** Well… I mean, my name is accurate. 

**Girl in Red:** Ibuki, is it you who created this chat?

**Radio Star:** Yup!

**Radio Star:** Ibuki was writing a new song when she realized we don’t have a group chat. So she made one!

**Cereal Killer:** At one in the morning?

**Radio Star:** Yup!

**TetrisLover69:** Wait, what’s going on?

**TetrisLover69:** Oh, Ibuki created a group chat. 

**Cereal Killer:** Shouldn’t you be asleep Chiaki?

**Cereal Killer:** And what are you doing awake Mahiru?

**Girl In Red:** I can’t sleep so I’m editing a few photos

**TetrisLover69:** I got distracted playing a game

**Radio Star:** Ooooo what were you playing

**TetrisLover69:** Cool math games

**Radio Star:** Oh I love cool math!

**Girl In Red:** I remember playing it when I was younger

**Cereal Killer:** What’s cool math?

**Thicc:** YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT COOL MATH IS?!?

**Thicc:** And hey guys. Was busy working on a new machine

**TetrisLover69:** Hey Souda. 

**Thicc:** I-... Ibuki why is this my username

**Radio Star:** Because it’s true. Duh 

**Girl in Red:** Anyway, how do you not know what Cool math is Sonia?

**Cereal Killer:** I guess it’s just not something I was introduced to as a child? 

**Hamster Man:** Greetings fellow classmates

**Hamster Man:** And I can’t say it’s something I’m aware of as well

**Hamster Man:** What is this ‘Cool math’?

**Thicc:** You don’t know what cool math is either!?!

**Thicc:** You guys are so missing out!

**TetrisLover69:** To answer your question it’s basically a site with a lot of games that a ton of teachers would let students play during free time

**Thicc:** Anyway, How do you not know what cool math is?! I can guess why Miss Sonia wouldn’t but how do you not know?

**Hamster Man:** Free time isn’t something we had at my school when I was younger

**Mysterious Type:** I guess that makes sense, and hello everyone

**Radio Star:** Hey Peko-chan!

**Cereal Killer:** If it’s something that teachers let students do then I guess that explains why I don’t know about it.

**Cereal Killer:** Up until now I’ve been taught by a group of personal tutors ever since I was young. 

**Cereal Killer:** It sounds fun though!

**Radio Star:** It’s great! Ibuki played it a lot during school when she was younger!

**Girl in Red:** My favorite games were always the papas ones.

**Radio Star:** Ibuki played those a lot!

**Mysterious Type:** I remember getting the chance to play them from time to time. They were pretty fun.

**Mysterious Type:** I quite enjoyed the Sugar Sugar games

**Girl In Red:** Those seem like something you would enjoy. They can definitely get pretty strategic. 

**Hamster Man:** Hmm, I’ll have to look into this ‘Cool math’ the next time my time isn’t occupied.

**Thicc:** You better! You too Miss Sonia! 

**Thicc:** Cool Math games are an experience no one should miss out on!

**TetrisLover69:** I have to agree. They’re what made me start gaming

**Cereal Killer:** I’ll definitely check them out! 

**Boss Baby:** Oh my god, will you guys shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!

**Gummy Bears:** Yeah! You jerks woke me up!

**Cereal Killer:** My sincerest apologies

**Radio Star:** Ibuki’s sorry!!!

**Thicc:** Sorry dude

**Hamster Man:** I sincerely apologize for disturbing your slumber

**Girl In Red:** Sorry Hiyoko

**Gummy Bears:** Mahiru! What are you doing up?

**Gummy Bears:** And I guess it’s fine or whatever…

**Girl In Red:** I couldn’t sleep again

**Mysterious Type:** Sorry master. It was not my intention to waken you

**Boss Baby:** It’s fine or whatever

**Boss Baby:** And I told you to cut it out with that master shit

**Mysterious Type:** Sorry Fuyuhiko

**Boss Baby:** It’s fine. And stop apologizing

**Gummy Bears:** You need to go to bed Mahiru!

**Boss Baby:** You too Peko

**Cereal Killer:** We should all probably go to bed. We do have class tomorrow. 

**Girl In Red:** Good point. I guess I’ll try to go back to sleep. 

**Girl In Red:** Good night everyone!

**Gummy Bears:** Good night Mahiru!

**Thicc:** I should probably take a break and get some rest too. Gn guys

**Hamster Man:** I’m afraid I too must commit the action required to refill one's energy

**Hamster Man:** Goodnight

**Mysterious Type:** Goodnight

**Boss Baby:** Night

**Cereal Killer:** You too Chiaki! You need to get some sleep!

**TetrisLover69:** I guess you’re right. I’ll try to sleep. Gn guys

**Cereal Killer:** Goodnight everyone! I hope you all get plenty of rest!

**Radio Star:** Ooooo!!!

**Radio Star:** IBUKI JUST GOT AN IDEA

**OJ_Simp:** GO TO BED

**Radio Star:** Awww fine. Gn guys!!!

**Girl In Red:** Good morning everyone

**Gummy Bear:** Morning Mahiru!

**Mysterious Type:** Hello

**Cute Nurse:** Eh? W-who created a group chat?

**Radio Star:** Me!!! I realized we don’t have one so I made one last night!

**Anonymous:** That makes sense

**Anonymous:** And hello everyone

**Boss Baby:** Morning

**Hamster Man:** Greetings

**Thicc:** Yo!

**Neko~maru:** Good morning everyone. I hope everyone got plenty of rest last night

**Thicc:** Eh a little

**Girl in Red:** I believe most of us got distracted talking in the group chat

**Mysterious:** Yeah

**Boss Baby:** Others got woken up by the group chat

**Thicc:** Yeaahhhhhh, sorry about that bro

**Radio Star:** Heheh oops

**Ratatouille:** Hmm It seems Ibuki created a group chat. 

**Ratatouille:** By the way, I made breakfast in the dining hall for anyway who wants it

**Buff Bean:** Heyo!!!

**Buff Bean:** Did someone say food?! 

**Buff Bean:** Save some for me!

**OJ_Simp:** Hey guys

**OJ_Simp:** I’ll have some too

**Cereal Killer:** I’ll have some as well

**TetrisLover69:** Did we have any homework last night?

**Needs Therapy:** I don’t believe so

**Needs Therapy:** I- why is my chat name ‘Needs Therapy’?

**Radio Star:** Ibuki changed everyones chat names when she made the group chat! 

**OJ_Simp:** Seems pretty fitting to me

**Girl In Red:** Don’t be rude Hajime

**OJ_Simp:** Sorry Nagito

**Needs Therapy:** It’s not a big deal Hajime

**Needs Therapy:** Trash like me should be treated as such

**OJ_Simp:** Nagito, you’re not trash

**Cereal Killer:** None of us think you’re trash Nagito

**Radio Star:** YEAH

**Mysterious Type:** You really shouldn’t be so hard on yourself

**TetrisLover69:** Not even Fuyuhiko dislikes you, and he dislikes everyone

**TetrisLover69:** No offense 

**Boss Baby:** Can’t say you’re wrong

**Neko~maru:** Agreed! You need to work on your sense of self worth

**Gummy Bear:** Pftt, what self worth

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko…

**Gummy Bear:** Sorry, wrong time

**Thicc:** Point is, none of us think you’re worthless, so you shouldn’t either

**Hamster Man:** The shark toothed one is correct

**Needs Therapy:** Thanks guys, but really, it’s fine

**OJ_Simp:** It’s not fine Nagito

**OJ_Simp:** You’re an amazing person. I don’t understand how you don’t get that

**Needs Therapy:** Really. It’s fine. 

**_Needs Therapy left the chat_ **

**OJ_Simp:** Ugh I just don’t get it

**Thicc:** Self worth and general confidence isn’t easy for a lot of people. 

**Girl In Red:** Agreed. It’s something that a lot of people struggle to have.

**Girl In Red:** I know a lot of adults who still don’t have a lot of self worth

**Mysterious Type:** Perhaps it’d be helpful if we were all more open about our feelings and insecurities

**Cereal Killer:** I think that’s a marvelous idea Peko

**Thicc:** Sure

**Radio Star:** Ibuki likes that idea!

**Cute Nurse:** I-It’ll hopefully help him feel more comfortable talking about himself

**Anonymous:** Hopefully

**Gummy Bear:** Sure why not

**Boss Baby:** I’m down

**Girl In Red:** Sounds great!

**Girl In Red:** We could discuss more at breakfast. Since I assume Nagito likely won’t be joining us

**Cereal Killer:** Sounds good

**Thicc:** We should probably give him some space before adding him back to the group chat

**Hamster Man:** That’d probably be the most beneficial option

**OJ_Simp:** Yeah I guess you're right

**TetrisLover69:** I’ll ask him when he feels comfortable enough to be added back

**Cereal Killer:** Thank you Chiaki

**TetrisLover69:** Np

**Radio Star:** Ibuki will meet you all at breakfast!

**Boss Baby:** Me and Peko will meet you all there in a minute

**OJ_Simp:** Yeah, I’ll be there soon

**TetrisLover69:** Don’t do anything stupid Hajime

**OJ_Simp:** Don’t worry. I won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi: Thicc  
> Mikan: Cute Nurse  
> Sonia: Cereal killer  
> Nagito: Needs therapy  
> Hajime: OJ_Simp  
> Akane: Buff Bean  
> Peko: Mysterious type  
> Ibuki: Radio Star  
> Mahiru: Girl In Red  
> Gundham: Hamster man  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss baby  
> Nekomaru: Neko~maru  
> Teruteru: Ratatouille   
> Chiaki:TetrisLover69  
> Hiyoko: Gummy Bear  
> Imposter: Anonymous

**Girl In Red:** Since we’re all being more open about our feelings, how’s everyone’s day been?

**Anonymous:** Mine’s been fine

**OJ_Simp:** Same here

**Mysterious Type:** My day has been tolerable 

**Boss Baby:** Yeah, what she said

**OJ_Simp:** That’s surprising 

**Boss Baby:** The fuck is that supposed to mean!?

**OJ_Simp:** Nothing

**OJ_Simp:** It’s just that something would’ve normally pissed you off by now

**Boss Baby:** What the fuck are you trying to say?!

**Cereal Killer:** Don’t worry Fuyuhiko, I’m sure Hajime wasn’t trying to upset you

**Girl In Red:** You just tend to get a bit irritated is all

**Girl In Red:** Which there’s nothing wrong with

**Cereal Killer:** Since we’re all trying to be more open with one another, perhaps you could do so by talking about things that upset

**Boss Baby:** Haha very funny

**Anonymous:** It’s actually a lot more healthy to discuss one's emotions with those they trust

**Anonymous:** In fact, it prevents large outbursts and breakdowns that are caused by pent up emotions

**Mysterious Type:** They have a point master

**Boss Baby:** Yeah, whatever

**Boss Baby:** And I told you to cut it out with that master shit

**Mysterious Type:** My apologies 

**Boss Baby:** And stop apologizing when you didn’t do anything

**Mysterious type:** Alright

**Buff Bean:** Hey everyone!

**Buff Bean:** My day’s been great! I got to do extra training with Nekomaru!

**Neko~maru:** You’ve improved 

**Buff Bean:** Oh yeah!! Afterwards I also got to eat some of Teruteru’s food

**Ratatouille:** You’re the one who stole that food!

**Buff Bean:** It was delicious!

**Boss Baby:** I’m not even surprised 

**Girl In Red:** You really shouldn’t take things like that

**Buff Bean:** But it looked so good

**Buff Bean:** You’re right. I’m sorry for eating the food Teruteru

**Ratatouille:** You’re forgiven

**Ratatouille:** Luckily that was just an attempt at a new dish I’m making

**Cereal Killer:** I’m sure we all can’t wait to try it!

**OJ_Simp:** It sounds delicious. 

**Ratatouille:** Speaking of which, The timer just went off

**Ratatouille:** I’ll see you all at dinner

**Girl In Red:** Bye!

**Buff Bean:** Me and Nekomaru are gonna go train some more!

**Cereal Killer:** Goodbye you two

**Thicc:** Oh Hey guys

**Hamster Man:** Greetings mortals

**Thicc:** I will never get over the way you speak

**Hamster Man:** I shall take that as a compliment 

**Cute Nurse:** H-hello everyone

**Cereal Killer:** Hello Mikan

**Girl In Red:** How’s your day been Mikan

**Cute Nurse:** M-my day’s been pretty good so far

**Gummy Bear:** Ha loser!

**Gummy Bear:** She even stutters in text!

**Cute Nurse:** I’m S ssoryy

**Radio Star:** Ibuki thinks Mikan’s stuttering is cute!

**Cute Nurse:** R-really? T-thank you

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko you need to apologize 

**Gummy Bear:** Ugh fine. I’m sorry or whatever

**Cute Nurse:** Heheh it’s fine

**Girl In Red:** Thank you Hiyoko

**Gummy Bear:** I only did it because Mahiru is helping me be more nice

**Gummy Bear:** So don’t go thinking we’re friends or anything

**Cute Nurse:** O-okay

**Girl In Red:** Anyway

**Girl In Red:** How’s your day been Ibuki?

**Radio Star:** Ibuki isn’t having the best day

**Cereal Killer:** I’m sorry Ibuki

**Radio Star:** It’s fine! Ibuki’s had to deal with it before

**Mysterious Type:** Did something happen?

**Radio Star:** Ibuki can’t focus in her classes

**Boss Baby:** Why

**Boss Baby:** Is there like a reason or??

**Radio Star:** Ibuki forgot to take her medication this morning

**OJ_Simp:** Oh

**Hamster Man:** What is it you take powder filled capsules for

**Radio Star:** Ibuki has ADHD

**Radio Star:** So I take medication before school so I can focus

**Mysterious Type:** Oh, that makes sense

**Cereal KIller:** I’m pretty sure Chiaki has to take sleeping medication to help with her insomnia 

**OJ_Simp:** Don’t you take medication as well Soda?

**Thicc:** I have no idea what you’re talking about

**OJ_Simp:** Yeah, I saw you take them the other morning

**Girl In Red:** What’s your medication for Soda?

**Thicc:** Nothing important 

**Thicc:** You could say they balance out my mind. Soothe my nerves

**Hamster Man:** Ah, now I’ve comprehended what their purpose is

**Thicc:** Don’t wanna talk about it

**Thicc:** Moving on

**Thicc:** Has anyone seen Chiaki

**OJ_Simp:** Hold on. She might have the chat muted

**OJ_Simp:** @TetrisLover69

**TetrisLover69:** Huh? 

**TetrisLover69:** Oh hello everyone

**Cereal Killer:** Chiaki, have you talked to Nagito yet?

**TetrisLover69:** Mhm, he said he’ll text me when he wants to be added back

**OJ_Simp:** Is he mad at me?

**TetrisLover69:** Nah, just wants some time alone

**Thicc:** That’s understandable

**TetrisLover69:** He also said something about receiving your apology Hajime

**TetrisLover69:** Is that what you went and did this morning?

**OJ_Simp:** Oh um yeah

**TetrisLover69:** Thought so

**TetrisLover69:** Oh, I almost forgot

**TetrisLover69:** Sonia, after classes tomorrow do you wanna come to my dorm so I can show you that show I was talking about?

**Cereal Killer:** I’d love too. It sounds very interesting

**Radio Star:** OOOoooO what show are you guys gonna watch!

**TetrisLover69:** Adventure Time

**Girl In Red:** Oh I know what show you’re talking about

**OJ_Simp:** I think I’ve seen a few episodes

**Radio Star:** Ibuki remembers watching the finale! It was awesome!

**Gummy Bear:** I’ve seen the one scene but that’s about it

**Cute Nurse:** I’ve never heard of it

**Radio Star:** HFTYFHVFGT

**Radio Star:** We’re totally watching it together!

**Cute Nurse:** O-okay, sounds fun 

**Radio Star:** Ibuki knows you’re gonna love it!!

**Mysterious Type:** I’ve personally only ever heard of it

**Boss Baby:** Same here

**Girl In Red:** Speaking of animation

**Girl In Red:** I can’t be the only one that thinks a lot of the disney princess movies are really messed up

**Cereal Killer:** I must admit, they are quite strange

**Radio Star:** Ibuki’s only ever seen the newer ones

**Cute Nurse:** M-me too. I thought it was p-pretty good

**Girl In Red:** Agreed. 

**Girl In Red:** However, older ones like Snow White and sleeping beauty really get on my nerves

**Mysterious Type:** I can’t say I’ve seen these movies. What happens in them that bothers you?

**TetrisLover69:** In Sleeping Beauty this guy kisses this girl that’s asleep

**TetrisLover69:** And in Snow White her prince kisses what he believes to be her corpse when he stumbles upon her. It should be noted that when this happened he had no idea who she was

**Gummy Bear:** Ugh I hate men like that

**Gummy Bear:** They’re all so annoying and bothersome

**Boss Baby:** HEY!

**Gummy Bear:** I wasn’t talking about you guys, stupid!

**Boss Baby:** Oh nvm, misread that

**OJ_Simp:** I did too for a second

**Cereal Killer:** Do you guys ever think about what happens after you die?

**Cute Nurse:** W-wha?

**Cereal Killer:** You know, what happens after you die

**Thicc:** That came out of nowhere 

**Cereal Killer:** My apologies, I was just thinking about it a moment ago

**TetrisLover69:** I’m pretty sure everyone's thought about it

**Hamster Man:** It is a rather fascinating thing for ones’ mind to ponder upon

**Girl In Red:** I can’t say the thought has never crossed my mind

**Cereal Killer:** Ikr! There are so many interesting things people think happens after death

**Cereal Killer:** The most common being that one goes to a good place or a bad place after they die

**Mysterious Type:** I believe most refer to them as ‘Heaven and Hell’?

**Cereal Killer:** Yup!

**Cereal Killer:** No one knows for certain what happens after you die, but if that one or something similar was correct, I’d personally prefer to go to the bad one!

**Boss Baby:** Why the fuck would you wanna go to the bad one?!

**Cereal Killer:** To work there of course!

**Cereal Killer:** As a secretary or something of the sort

**Cereal Killer:** It’d be a fantastic way to learn about serial killers and demons

**Hamster Man:** You aren’t wrong. I, however would prefer to be the overlord of such a place

**Boss Baby:** Can’t say I’ve ever heard anyone say that

**TetrisLover69:** I think it’s interesting. Sounds cool

**Girl In Red:** It’s a bit odd but I must agree that it’s definitely an interesting thought

**Boss Baby:** Shit, teacher’s telling me to put away my phone, I’ll text you guys later

**Mysterious Type:** We should all probably pay attention as well

**Girl In Red:** That’s probably a good idea

**Cereal Killer:** I’ll text you all in a bit!

**Gummy Bear:** Same here

**Thicc:** Me too

**Mysterious Type:** As will I

**Radio Star:** Ibuki will too!

**Cute Nurse:** S-see you later

**Radio Star:** OH YEAH

**OJ_Simp:** What happened to paying attention

**Radio Star:** Heheh oh yeah, Ibuki will do that now

  
  
  
  
  


**Thicc:** Hey, Ibuki we’re going Friday right?

**Radio Star:** Yup!

**Thicc:** K thought so

**Cereal Killer:** Oh, where is it you two are going?

**Thicc:** Me, Ibuki, and a few other students are going to a rave

**Cereal Killer:** What’s a rave?

**TetrisLover69:** It’s basically a dance, festival type thing with mostly electronic type music

**Cereal Killer:** Oh, they sound fun

**Cereal Killer:** Have you ever been to one Chiaki?

**TetrisLover69:** I went to one or two with a friend once. It was pretty fun

**OJ_Simp:** I know people that have gone to them, From what I’ve heard they’re pretty fun

**TetrisLover69:** If you want to Sonia, you and I can go together sometime

**Cereal Killer:** I’d love to!

**TetrisLover69:** Cool, sounds good

**Hamster Man:** Soda

**Thicc:** Um, yeah?

**Hamster Man:** I’ve never noticed how similar your teeth are to that of this planet's carnivores

**Thicc:** Don’t you dare make fun of my teeth. I get it, they’re weird 

**Hamster Man:** Why would I ever do such a thing? They’re quite fascinating. How did you get them that way?

**Thicc:** Oh um, thank you? Most people just think they’re weird

**Thicc:** And they kinda just got like this

**Hamster Man:** If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that humans are fools

**Hamster Man:** They often label lovely things as strange or abnormal due to being scared of new things

**Cereal Killer:** HYFTRDTRYHVJFTY

**TetrisLover69:** You okay Sonia?

**Cereal Killer:** My apologies. I simply realized something

**Cereal Killer:** Soda, would it be okay if I private message you

**Thicc:** Yeah sure? 

**Cereal Killer:** Okay great

**TetrisLover69:** Nagito just messaged me saying to add him back now 

**Radio Star:** Ibuki’s on it!

**_Radio Star added Needs Therapy to Homiesexuals_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's noticed the gay and Nagito's been added back. Thanks for all the support. I'm gonna try to update every Wednesday. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi: Thicc  
> Mikan: Cute Nurse  
> Sonia: Cereal killer  
> Nagito: Needs therapy  
> Hajime: OJ_Simp  
> Akane: Buff Bean  
> Peko: Mysterious type  
> Ibuki: Radio Star  
> Mahiru: Girl In Red  
> Gundham: Hamster man  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss baby  
> Nekomaru: Neko~maru  
> Teruteru: Ratatouille  
> Chiaki:TetrisLover69  
> Hiyoko: Gummy Bear  
> Imposter: Anonymous

**_Sonia > Soda pop_ **

**Sonia:** Kazuichi?

**Soda Pop:** Yeah Sonia?

**Sonia:** Oh

**Soda Pop:** Hm?

**Sonia:** Sorry, I just realized you didn’t call me miss this time

**Soda Pop:** Oh yeah, Chiaki told me it makes you uncomfortable

**Soda Pop:** Speaking of which I’ve been meaning to apologize to you for the way I’ve acted towards you in the past. It wasn’t right of me to do so. After talking with some of the others I realized I was just kind of in love with the idea of you.

**Soda Pop:** I never really bothered to get to know you and for that I’m truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me

**Sonia:** Oh, well thank you Kazuichi. That means a lot. 

**Sonia:** And I love for us to become friends. Perhaps you could show me some of the stuff you’ve been working on. I rather adore learning new things.

**Soda Pop:** Wow really

**Soda Pop:** Didn’t know you were interested in that kind of thing

**Soda Pop:** Of course I’ll show you some of it

**Sonia:** Splendid, I look forward to it!

**Sonia:** Oh right, I had a question to ask you

**Soda Pop:** Ask away

**Sonia:** Do you have a crush on Gundham by any chance?

**Soda Pop:** I-

**Soda Pop:** Uh

**Soda Pop:** Pshhh no

**Soda Pop:** Maybe

**Sonia:** Thought so

**Soda Pop:** Ughh, am I really that obvious

**Sonia:** Don’t worry, aside from myself I don’t believe anyone else has noticed

**Soda pop:** Ok good

**Soda Pop:** You can’t tell him

**Sonia:** Why I’d never do such a thing

**Sonia:** On that note, when do you intend to inform him of your affections

**Soda Pop:** Oh no I’m not telling him

**Sonia:** But you must!

**Sonia:** How else is he to know of your affections?

**Soda Pop:** Simple, he won’t

**Soda Pop:** Gundham doesn’t like me like that

**Soda Pop:** I’m pretty sure he’s into you

**Sonia:** Why would Gundham be into me?

**Sonia:** After all, neither of us are into the opposite gender

**Soda Pop:** Wait what

**Sonia:** Oh my mistake, did you not know

**Sonia:** I presumed everyone knew

**Sonia:** Point is, I’m 110% sure Gundham likes you

**Sonia:** So you must tell him!!

**Soda Pop:** It’s not like you’ve told Chiaki how you feel about her either

**Sonia:** That’s different

**Soda Pop:** Is it?

**Sonia:** I suppose you are correct

**Sonia:** But how am I to know when the time is right?

**Soda Pop:** How would I know

**Soda Pop:** I’m probably worst at this than you are

**Soda Pop:** Maybe try getting her flowers

**Soda Pop:** Or maybe a new game

**Sonia:** What a splendid idea!

**Sonia:** Now I simply must figure out what kind to get her

**Sonia:** Don’t think I’m forgetting about you telling Gundham though

**Soda Pop:** Damn it

**Sonia:** We will be continuing this conversation 

**Soda Pop:** Do we have to?

**Soda Pop:** I told you he doesn’t like me like that

**Sonia:** And I’m telling you he does

**Sonia:** I must go purchase some flowers now

**Soda Pop:** Okaaayyyyy

**Soda Pop:** Good luck

**Sonia:** Thank you!

**_Princess > Chiaki <3_ **

**Princess:** Chiaki?

**Chiaki <3: ** Hmm

**Princess:** I’m doing an assignment that involves a survey

**Princess:** So I was wondering what your favorite flower is

**Chiaki <3: ** Oh I like amaryllis

**Princess:** Okay thank you for your help

**Chiaki <3: ** Np

**_Homiesexuals_ **

**Needs Therapy:** Hey

**Radio star:** HIIIII

**OJ_Simp:** I would like to apologize again

**OJ_Simp:** I’m really sorry

**Needs Therapy:** You’re fine Hajime

**Needs Therapy:** I overreacted

**OJ_Simp:** You didn’t overreact to anything Nagito

**Girl In Red:** Hajime’s right Nagito

**Girl In Red:** You’re allowed to be upset about things

**Cereal Killer:** Mahiru’s right

**Cute Nurse:** y-yeah it’s unhealthy to h-hold in your emotions

**Radio Star:** Yup!

**TetrisLover69:** It’s good to have you back Nagito

**Boss Baby:** Yeah what they said or whatever

**Gummy Bear:** Yeah what Mahiru said

**Anonymous:** I think they’re trying to say they’re glad to have you back

**Thicc:** Did we have any hw

**Cereal Killer:** I don’t believe so

**Mysterious Type:** We don’t 

**Thicc:** Ok good

**Cereal Killer:** Why do you ask? Are you working on something Souda?

**Thicc:** Yeah, me and Miu are working on a new invention

**Gummy Bear:** Isn’t she the girl with the big boobs from the other class

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko

**Gummy Bear:** What I’m not wrong 

**Hamster Man:** I must say my Devas and I are intrigued 

**Hamster Man:** Would you mind presenting it to us once it’s reached completion

**Thicc:** Uh yeah sure

**Thicc:** I don’t know if it’ll be any good but I’d like that

**Hamster Man:** Splendid

**Radio Star:** Ibuki’s curious too!

**Girl In Red:** Would you mind showing the rest of us as well Souda?

**Thicc:** Yeah yeah sure why not

**Cereal Killer:** I’m sure it’ll be wonderful!

**Buff Bean:** Does it have to do with food?!?

**Thicc:** No it doesn’t

**Buff Bean:** Awww dang it

**Buff Bean:** Do you think Teruteru will let me have dinners leftovers

**Needs Therapy:** We haven’t even eaten dinner yet

**Buff Bean:** I know but I can smell it from the kitchen

**Buff Bean:** It smells so good

**Mysterious Type:** Aren’t you in the gym with Nekomaru?

**Buff Bean:** Yup!

**Gummy Bear:** I’m not even surprised 

**OJ_Simp:** Yeah, you must have a really strong sense of smell Akane

**Buff Bean:** You got that right!

**TetrisLover69:** She is right though

**TetrisLover69:** It does smell really good

**Thicc:** Now you guys are making me hungry

**Thicc:** Maybe I should get a snack

**Boss Baby:** Dinner’s in like an hour you can wait

**Thicc:** I guess you’re right 

**Cute Nurse:** H-hey Ibuki

**Cute Nurse:** W-what are you working on

**Radio Star:** Ibuki’s working on a new song!

**Radio Star:** Ibuki can show you later if you want

**Cute Nurse:** R-really?

**Radio star:** Of course!! Ibuki would love to show Mikan!!

**Cute Nurse:** I’d l-love to

**Gummy Bear:** Ew you don’t have to be all sappy in the chat

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko, would you like to hang out with me this weekend?

**Gummy Bear:** Of course I want to

**Gummy Bear:** Don’t ask stupid questions

**TetrisLover69:** What was that you said about being sappy

**Gummy Bear:** SHUT UP

**Gummy Bear:** That’s different idiot

**TetrisLover69:** Sure

**Gummy Bear:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

**Cereal Killer:** Don’t worry, I’m sure chiaki didn’t mean anything by it

**Gummy Bear:** Whatever

**OJ_Simp:** Hey Nagito would you wanna hang out after dinner

**OJ_Simp:** Like go to a movie or something

**Needs Therapy:** Are you sure you wanna go with scum like me 

**OJ_Simp:** You’re not scum Nagito

**OJ_Simp:** And I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to go with you

**OJ_Simp:** So do you wanna go or not

**Needs Therapy:** I’d love to go Hajime

**OJ_Simp:** K cool I’ll meet you at your dorm after dinner

**_Aho-gay > Gamer Girl_ **

**Aho-gay:** Chiaki help

**Aho-Gay:** I’m having a crisis

**Gamer Girl:** Is it an actual crisis or another gay crisis

**Aho-gay:** Read the chat

**Gamer Girl:** So it is another gay crisis 

**Aho-gay:** That’s not the point

**Aho-gay:** I have no idea how to act like a normal person

**Gamer Girl:** What makes you think I do

**Aho-gay:** Idk you seem pretty calm most of the time

**Gamer Girl:** Nah that’s just sleep deprivation 

**Gamer Girl:** I have no clue what to tell you other than just act the way you would around the others

**Aho-gay:** I’m a walking disaster around you all

**Aho-gay:** I literally forgot how many sides an octogon has one time

**Gamer Girl:** Yeah don’t do that

**Gamer Girl:** And don’t do that thing you do

**Aho-gay:** What thing?

**Gamer Girl:** That thing where you get defensive when talking to someone and randomly insult them

**Aho-gay:** Do I really do that?

**Gamer Girl:** Yeah

**Gamer Girl:** So like just don’t be an idiot

**Aho-gay:** Wow thanks for the great advice

**Gamer Girl:** You’re welcome

**Aho-gay:** I’m screwed aren’t I

**Gamer Girl:** Probably

**Aho-gay:** Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in like a month and aside from being busy I've also been working on a few other fics that I'm currently writing. In other words, at least for this fic, I'm just gonna update when I have the time rather than forcing myself to a schedule. I hope you guys don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi: Thicc  
> Mikan: Cute Nurse  
> Sonia: Cereal killer  
> Nagito: Needs therapy  
> Hajime: OJ_Simp  
> Akane: Buff Bean  
> Peko: Mysterious type  
> Ibuki: Radio Star  
> Mahiru: Girl In Red  
> Gundham: Hamster man  
> Fuyuhiko: Boss baby  
> Nekomaru: Neko~maru  
> Teruteru: Ratatouille  
> Chiaki:TetrisLover69  
> Hiyoko: Gummy Bear  
> Imposter: Anonymous

**TetrisLover69:** Do any of you know why my dorm is filled with amaryllis flowers?

**Girl In Red:** What do you mean

**TetrisLover69:** I mean there’s at least 20+ bouquets of amaryllis flowers sitting in my dorm rn

**OJ_Simp:** Wait seriously? 

**TetrisLover69:** Yup

**Thicc:** That’s a rather large way of showing affection

**Thicc:** Wouldn’t you agree Sonia

**Cereal Killer:** Um perhaps

**Needs Therapy:** How’d they even get them all delivered to your dorm

**TetrisLover69:** I have no idea

**Radio Star:** Ooooo do you know who they’re from

**Gummy Bear:** She wouldn’t be asking us if she knew idiot

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko

**Gummy Bear:** What I’m just saying

**Girl In Red:** Hiyoko

**Gummy Bear:** Ok ok I’m sorry

**Girl In Red:** Thank you darling

**Radio Star:** Ibuki accepts your apology!

**_Aho-gay > Snapshot_ **

**Aho-gay:** Mahiru

**Snapshot:** Hajime

**Aho-gay:** Mahiru

**Snapshot:** I know

**Snapshot:** I didn’t mean to

**Snapshot:** It just kinda slipped out

**Snapshot:** I didn’t really think about it

**Snapshot:** I can’t believe I called her darling

**Snapshot:** Do you think she knows?

**Aho-gay:** Probably not

**Snapshot:** Any ideas as to what I should do

**Aho-gay:** You could tell her

**Snapshot:** Real ideas

**Aho-gay:** I mean, she hasn’t said anything about it has she?

**Snapshot:** No

**Aho-gay:** Then you’re probably fine

**Snapshot:** Are you sure

**Aho-gay:** Nope

**Aho-gay:** But she most likely didn’t really think about it

**Aho-gay:** So you’re probably fine

**Snapshot:** Thank you

**Snapshot:** I think I’ve calmed down

**Aho-gay:** Np

**_Homiesexuals_ **

**Mysterious Type:** Do you have any idea as to who might have sent them?

**TetrisLover69:** I’m not sure

**OJ_Simp:** Did they leave any sort of clue?

**TetrisLover69:** They left me a coded note

**TetrisLover69:** But I already deciphered it and they didn’t leave any clue as to who they are aside from the fact that I talk to them regularly 

**Mysterious Type:** I’d say that’s either a major or minor clue depending on how many people you interact with

**TetrisLover69:** It’s a pretty decent one

**TetrisLover69:** Would any of you like a bouquet?

**TetrisLover69:** As much as I love these flowers I don’t think I have room for all of them

**Girl In Red:** I’ll take one

**Mysterious Type:** If it’s not too much trouble I would like to take one off your hands as well

**Radio Star:** Ibuki wants one!!

**TetrisLover69:** Would you like one Sonia?

**Cereal Killer:** Oh um sure

**Cereal Killer:** If it’s okay with you

**TetrisLover69:** Of course it is

**TetrisLover69:** Oh and I hope you don’t mind that I made you a flower crown

**TetrisLover69:** I thought the flowers would suit you

**Cereal Killer:** Thank you very much Chiaki

**Cereal Killer:** I’m sure it’s lovely

**_Soda Pop > Sonia_ **

**Soda Pop:** You good?

**Sonia:** No

**Sonia:** She made me a flower crown

**Sonia:** I can’t compose myself

**Soda Pop:** Yeah I figured that out when I saw you run into a wall 5 minutes ago

**Sonia:** What should I say to her?

**Soda Pop:** No clue

**Soda Pop:** I’m just as bad at this as you are

**Sonia:** Oh right, have you talked to Gundham yet?

**Soda Pop:** Nope and I’m not going to

**Sonia:** We had a verbal agreement Soda

**Soda Pop:** We did?

**Soda Pop:** I have no memory of this ‘Verbal agreement’

**Sonia:** You said you’d work on talking to Gundham if I talked to Chiaki

**Soda Pop:** Did I?

**Soda Pop:** I don’t think I did

**Sonia:** Soda

**Soda Pop:** I think I’d remember a conversation like that

**Sonia:** Soda

**Soda Pop:** Look, I want to ok

**Soda Pop:** But I don’t know what to say to him

**Soda Pop:** What if I mess up and he ends up hating me again

**Sonia:** We both know Gundham isn’t that type of person

**Soda Pop:** I know it’s just, you guys are my first real friends

**Soda Pop:** Hell everyone hated me at my old school

**Soda Pop:** I just don’t want to mess this up

**Sonia:** Soda, trust me you’ll be fine

**Sonia:** And if Gundham does do that I’ll talk to him myself

**Sonia:** You’ll never know if you don’t try

**Soda Pop:** I hate when you're right 

**Soda Pop:** I won’t tell him but I guess I could ask him to hang out or something

**Sonia:** Perhaps you could show him the invention you’re currently working on

**Soda Pop:** Yeah, thanks Sonia

**Sonia:** Of course!

**Soda Pop:** Have you calmed down yet

**Sonia:** Significantly. Although I am still a bit flustered

**Soda Pop:** Just try not to run into any more walls

**Sonia:** Hehe will do

**_Homiesexuals_ **

**Buff Bean:** Wait did we have hw

**Needs Therapy:** I don’t think so 

**Anonymous:** We didn’t

**Buff Bean:** Ok good

**Buff Bean:** Oh thank you for the leftovers Teruteru!!!

**Ratatouille:** Don’t mention it

**Cute Nurse:** H-how was your training with Nekomaru 

**Buff Bean:** It was awesome!

**Buff Bean:** Although I did get a bruise when I fell

**Cute Nurse:** I-if you w-want I could take a look at it

**Buff Bean:** Nah it’s fine

**Buff Bean:** It’ll heal in like a week or two

**Cute Nurse:** A-alright just please be careful with it

**Buff Bean:** I will

**Radio Star:** Oh would Mikan like to listen to Ibuki’s new song

**Cute Nurse:** O-oh, y-yes please

**Radio Star:** OH IDEA

**Radio Star:** We could have a sleepover!!!

**Cute Nurse:** R-really

**Radio Star:** Hell yeah!

**Cute Nurse:** A-alright, as long as I’m not imposing. I-i’d like that

**Radio Star:** YAY

**Radio Star:** Ibuki will get the snacks!

**Girl In Red:** I hope you two intend on getting your work done first

**Radio Star:** Ibuki will make sure it gets done!

**Girl In Red:** Ok good

**Hamster Man:** What is this ‘sleepover’ event

**Thicc:** You don’t know what a sleepover is?

**Hamster Man:** I can’t say I do

**Thicc:** Oh well it’s basically when you stay the night at a friend’s place

**Hamster Man:** Wouldn’t that simply be an acceptable form of breaking and entering?

**Thicc:** I mean

**Thicc:** You aren’t entirely incorrect

**Thicc:** Often times you stay up late and just hang out

**Hamster Man:** I see

**Hamster Man:** Soda

**Thicc:** Yeah?

**Hamster Man:** Would you like to have a sleepover?

**Thicc:** Eh?

**Thicc:** Oh um sure

**Hamster Man:** Phenomenal 

**Hamster Man:** I’ll be over momentarily 

**Thicc:** k sounds good

**_Soda Pop > Sonia_ **

**Soda Pop:** I’m panicking

**Sonia:** I’m sure everything will go smoothly

**Soda Pop:** For some reason I doubt that 

**Soda Pop:** Fuck he’s here

**Soda Pop:** Wish me luck

**Sonia:** Good luck!

**Sonia:** Tell me how everything goes!

**Soda Pop:** Will do

**_Aho-gay > Gamer Girl_ **

**Aho-gay:** Should I give him flowers

**Gamer Girl:** Huh?

**Aho-gay:** Nagito

**Aho-gay:** Should I give him flowers

**Gamer Girl:** Probably

**Aho-gay:** Ok cool

**Aho-gay:** Can I have some of your flowers?

**Gamer Girl:** You’re hopeless

**Aho-gay:** Please Chiaki

**Gamer Girl:** Yeah sure 

**Aho-gay:** Thank you sfm

**Gamer Girl:** Eh np, I have a lot anyway

**Aho-gay:** Do you still not know who they’re from?

**Gamer Girl:** Nope

**Gamer Girl:** I just wish I could say thank you to them somehow

**Gamer Girl:** I mean, it’s my favorite flower and everything

**Gamer Girl:** If you find out who sent them could you tell them thank you for me

**Aho-gay:** Yeah sure

**Aho-gay:** I better get going

**Gamer Girl:** Good luck on your date

**Aho-gay:** It’s not a date

**Gamer Girl:** But you wish it was

**Aho-gay:** …

**Aho-gay:** I can’t deny that one

**_Aho-gay > Nagito<3_ **

  
**Aho-gay:** I’m here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I head-cannon that Sonia is a lesbian disaster. Oh yeah, and I updated for the first time in 3 weeks. Thank you for reading and I'd love to know if there are any specific characters you want to interact more. Also, if I ever get the motivation to I might write out some of the actual scenes as separate works. Not sure if that's something any of you would be interested in, but it's an idea I would like to try. Don't take my word for that though, after all I am working on other fics as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a chat fic so I hope you all enjoy it! I have quite a few ideas of things I wanna include. Kudos are appreciated and if you have any ideas feel free to put them in the comments below. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
